Un nuevo comienzo
by Akiryo-Kun
Summary: La historia de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 2 años después de la desintegración de todos sus miembros.
1. recordar y avanzar

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola a toda la comunidad, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que espero y les llegue a gustar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, cartas, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes ficticios son propiedad mía y los lugares ficticios igual.**

**Prologo: Nuestra historia tiene lugar dos años después de que Aki se despidiera de Yusei en el garaje. En la historia aparecerán nuevos personajes ficticios que, algunos apoyaran a nuestros héroes, mientras que otros serán los nuevos villanos.**

Capitulo 1: Recordar y avanzar

Era un día hermoso, no había mucho sol debido a que las nubes hacían su trabajo del día y bloqueaban los rayos solares, no hacía mucho calor ni mucho frio, las aves volaban de un lado a otro, los animales jugaban, todo era perfecto. Entre los árboles del bosque, un joven llamado Yusei caminaba pensativo, recordando todos aquellos momentos felices que había tenido con sus amigos, entre ellos destacaban las burlas de Crow, el carácter de Jack, las risas de los gemelos Leo y Luna, pero sobre todo, a quien más extrañaba, era a esa chica que le robo el corazón, aquella a quien siempre protegía, su fiel amiga, su fiel acompañante.

(Flashbacks)

_Yusei entra en el garaje y se encuentra para su sorpresa con Aki._

_Aki – Dijo Yusei dirigiéndose al interruptor de la luz._

_Deja las luces apagadas – Le pidió Aki en un tono amable._

_He venido a despedirme – Decía Aki con un tono que guardaba tristeza y frustración en su interior._

_Ya veo – dijo Yusei._

_En eso Aki se dio la vuelta…_

_Yusei, Yo te…. – Se quedo callada Aki. No pudo terminar de decirlo debido a que no tenia caso decirle si ella estaba a punto de irse, ¿cómo podría decirle a Yusei que lo amaba si estaba a punto de partir a otro lugar lejos del joven ojos azules, y que quizá nunca lo volvería a ver?_

_Sabes Yusei, cuando te conocí pensé que estabas loco y me dabas un poco de miedo – Dijo Aki._

_Oh! Jajajajaja – Yusei no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al oír esas palabras._

_La verdad es que tu también me diste un poco de miedo cuando recién te conocí, Aki – Dijo Yusei en un tono más calmado._

_Ohh! – Dijo Aki con un tono un tanto enojada y apretando sus puños._

_Aki, siempre ten esa sonrisa en tus labios, no importa lo que pase – Le pidió Yusei mientras sujetaba con su mano el cachete de la duelista con cariño._

_Tengo esa sonrisa gracias a ti – Le dijo Aki mirándolo a los ojos y sujetando su mano._

_Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con ese resplandor que solamente la luz de la luna podía darles en ese momento tan especial, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, pero el tiempo de que Aki se fuera había llegado, y la pandilla 5D's había llegado hasta el final de su integridad._

_Bueno, es hora de irme – Dijo Aki corriendo hacia las escaleras y volteando a ver por última vez al que, desde un principio, había sido su único amor._

_(End Flashbacks)_

Yusei siguió caminando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta enfrente de su casa, por lo visto había pasado demasiado tiempo recordando aquel día que se olvido por completo de donde se encontraba y hacia donde se dirigía. Una vez enfrente de su casa, abrió la puerta y entro, se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo un poco de agua, subió a cambiarse y se recostó un rato en su cama, hasta que, de tanto cansancio, quedo dormido profundamente.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Neo Domino, se encontraban los gemelos Leo y Luna en su mansión, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que les podía ofrecer aquel clima tan favorable. Ambos ya habían cumplido 14 años y se veían más grandes de cuando lograron acabar con el mal que asediaba a la ciudad de Neo Domino.

Días como este me recuerda cuando pasábamos el tiempo con Yusei y los demás, los extraño mucho – Decía Leo con una cara de nostalgia.

Sí, yo también los extraño demasiado – Completo Luna con una cara de tristeza y nostalgia por no haber visto a sus amigos desde hace ya 2 años.

Tengo una idea, porque no vamos a la casa de Yusei, quizá aun sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre – Exclamo Leo con una cara de suma alegría.

Tienes razón, quizá lo podamos encontrar y platicar con el – Confirmo Luna.

Los gemelos iban rumbo a la casa de Yusei, cuando de pronto, mientras Luna observaba los puestos de regalos para ver que le llevaría a Yusei, ella choco contra un chico quien también venia distraído.

Auuchhh! – Exclamo con dolor Luna frotándose la frente.

Ups, perdóname, fue un accidente, no quise lastimarte – Pedía disculpas el chico mientras le estiraba la mano a la chica peli verde para ayudarle a levantarse.

Está bien, no hay problema, yo también venia distraída – Aclaro Luna con una cara de felicidad.

Leo estaba a punto de golpear al chico por no poner atención mientras caminaba y más que nada, por haber tumbado a su hermana y haberla lastimado, pero Luna lo tranquilizo y luego se presentaron todos mutuamente.

Bueno, mi nombre es Luna – Decía la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Y mi nombre es Leo – Menciono este con un tono serio.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Joshija Niwha, pero pueden decirme solamente Joshija – Les dijo este con suma felicidad en su rostro.

Un placer conocerte – Dijo Luna.

Si, igual, pero debemos irnos, tenemos unos pendientes que atender – Dijo el peli verde mientras se alejaba con su hermana tomada del brazo.

Nos vemos pronto – Grito a lo lejos el chico.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. El lugar estaba repleto de césped bien cortado y cuidado, había muchas rosas de todo tipo de colores, diferentes tipos de árboles y plantas, y muchas otras plantas exóticas. Aquel lugar no había cambiado desde que Aki cultivo todas esas hermosas plantas, al parecer, Yusei había cuidado muy bien de ellas. Pronto los gemelos se dirigieron a tocar la puerta, tocaron varias veces, y nadie abría, decidieron tocar una última vez, y si nadie abría, se irían a su casa, pero antes de que pudieran irse la puerta empezó a abrirse dejando ver a una persona en el interior de la casa...

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo de la historia, se que es algo corto, pero es solamente el inicio de la historia, espero sus reviews para que me puedan dar consejos de cómo mejorarla, de que les gustaría que ocurriese, y en fin cualquier consejo. Gracias a los que hayan leído esto.**

**Akiryo-Kun…**


	2. Reencuentro, ¡mucho gusto!

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola a toda la comunidad, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que espero y les llegue a gustar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, cartas, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes ficticios son propiedad mía y los lugares ficticios igual.**

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro, ¡mucho gusto!

El jardín se veía hermoso, las rosas, los arboles, las aves, en fin, todo era una maravilla, era tal y como lo recordaba, siempre me gusto mucho ese jardín, de hecho, envidiaba a Yusei por tener un jardín tan lleno de vida y de color. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la casa, que, por el contrario del jardín, se veía un poco más opaca debido al paso del tiempo. Me parece que tocamos alrededor de 10 minutos y nadie habría, mi hermano y yo habíamos decidido irnos a nuestra casa cuando de pronto escuchamos un ruido.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a quien estaba saliendo de la casa, resultando ser Yusei.

YUSEI! – Gritaron los gemelos felices al verlo, pues tenían ya 2 años sin haberlo visto.

¡LEO, LUNA! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo el joven signer sorprendido de ver a los gemelos, y sobre todo porque ya no eran unos pequeños, ya eran todos unos adolescentes.

Venimos a verte, teníamos tiempo sin saber de ti –

Pues, pasen entonces, que está empezando a hacer viento y se pondrá helado afuera –

Los gemelos entraron a la casa, notaron que todo seguía justo como hace 2 años, excepto que habían cambiado los sillones de la sala por unos mas nuevos. La sala de estar era amplia, tenía 2 sillones de 3 plazas, 1 sillón de 2 plazas y 1 de una plaza. Colgando del techo se podía observar un candelabro con toques de rubíes y diamantes haciendo adorno, era algo muy bonito en verdad. Hacia la derecha se podían observar las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones (La habitación de Yusei y otras 4 para huéspedes).

"_Esto está igual a como lo recuerdo, salvo por algunos detalles" – _Pensaba para sí mismo Leo – Veo que no has hecho muchos cambios en este lugar, eso me trae algo de nostalgia por los viejos tiempos –

Si, Leo tiene razón, esta todo casi igual a como hace 2 años, incluyendo el jardín – dijo Luna.

Mmmm, es que es la única manera en la que me siento conectado con todos y cada uno de ustedes – Dijo Yusei, a lo que los gemelos respondieron con unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría por sus palabras.

Los tres estaban muy felices de verse nuevamente, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y decidieron salir a buscar a Jack.

**Akiryo-Kun: **_Siento esta interrupción, pero la historia estará contada desde dos puntos de vista: El mío (narrador PV) y el de los personajes (Personaje PV)._

- Yusei PV -

Me parecía que eran las 2 de la tarde, salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacia donde hacía 2 años vivía nuestro amigo Jack Atlas, la verdad no esperaba encontrarlo en el mismo lugar, pues conociéndolo, lo más seguro era que se hubiera mudado o bien haber viajado siguiendo los torneos de duelos. Caminamos alrededor de 20 minutos, no me lleve mi D-Wheel porque solo cabíamos dos y no podía llevar a Leo y Luna en ella al mismo tiempo, entonces preferimos caminar. Doblamos en una esquina y desde ahí se podía observar lo que en nuestros recuerdos era la casa de Jack, era bastante grande, pero no tanto como la de los gemelos, aun así, era respetable. Antes de que llegásemos al frente de la casa pude observar que alguien llegaba en una D-Wheel blanca con una joven, ¡era Jack!, después de tanto tiempo pude divisar a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, así que decidimos acercarnos y saludar.

- Narrador PV -

Los tres jóvenes signers se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraba Jack, el cual, al oír los gritos de sus amigos, formo una sonrisa en su cara de oreja a oreja, estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo.

¡Jack! – Gritaron los tres en unísono.

¡Chicos! – Grito el güero con alegría.

Que gusto verlos, los he extrañado mucho, cuánto tiempo sin verlos -

Lo mismo digo – Decía Yusei.

¿Qué hacen por aquí? Creí que estarían preparándose para el próximo torneo.

Bueno, veras, tenemos pensado reunir a los chicos otra vez – Dijo Yusei con un tono un tanto serio.

¿Enserio? – Preguntaron Leo y Luna – Creímos que nomas veíamos a visitar a Jack –

Si, así era, pero, ¿no les gustaría volver a ver a los demás después de tanto tiempo? – Pregunto Yusei.

¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijeron ambos gemelos.

Entonces no se diga mas, vamos por tu D-Wheel y vayamos por Crow – Dijo un tanto emocionado Jack, pero guardando ese carácter serio que tanto le caracteriza.

- Jack PV -

Admito que cuando Yusei dio la idea de reunir a los demás como era antes, me emocione un poco, pero no podía dejar ver mucho ese lado de mi personalidad, puesto que yo no era así en esos días. Todo ha cambiado desde aquel entonces, ya nada es igual. Yo ya tengo cumplidos mis 21 años, Yusei tiene 20 y los gemelos me parece que tienen 14, si mi memoria no me falla. Creo que he cambiado mucho, espero y sea para bien, y todo eso ha sido gracias solamente a una persona en especial, Carly.

(Flashback)

_Jack, ya no lo soporto, tu carácter es algo terrible, y si no puedes cambiarlo, temo que tendré que irme a otro lado – decía Carly con lagrimas en los ojos._

_No, espera, te juro que cambiare, hare lo que sea, pero quédate a mi lado – Suplicaba Jack, algo que él nunca hacia._

_¿Lo prometes? –_

_Lo juro –_

_(End Flashback)_

Mi reloj de mano me indicaba que eran las 3:30 pm y aun no llegábamos a la casa de Crow, Yusei venia en su D-Wheel con Luna y yo Venia en la mía con Leo. Nos acercábamos al lugar.

- Crow PV -

Estaba sentado en la terraza de mi casa, admirando el cielo, tenia semanas que no veía un cielo tan hermoso, me parece que más bien habían sido meses desde que vi un cielo así, es justamente la clase de cielo que había el ultimo día que vi a los demás, cada quien tomo su camino y no los he vuelto a ver desde aquel entonces. Después de aclarar mis ideas, vi claramente como veían acercándose 2 D-Wheel hacia donde yo me encontraba, acaso serian…. Claro que eran, ¡Yusei y Jack!, y además venían los gemelos Leo y Luna.

Heey! Crow, por aquí – Gritaron los gemelos.

Holaa! – Grite lo más fuerte que pude y baje inmediatamente a saludar.

El reencuentro fue más emotivo que la despedido de hace ya 2 años, todos lloramos, incluso Jack, aunque haya intentado esconderlo, sé muy bien que estaba feliz de verme. Después de tanta charla, escuche el timbre de la casa, y fui a ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

Crow, que gusto verte amigo –

Lo mismo digo amigo, pasa, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos míos –

Mmmm ¿amigos? ¿Me van a hacer bien? –

Estoy seguro que si –

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban mis amigos.

Oigan chicos, les quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo, se llama Joshija –

¡Hola! – dijeron Jack y Yusei.

Hey, tu eres el chico de esta tarde – Dijo Luna, al parecer ella conocía a mi amigo desde antes.

¿Lo conoces? – Pregunte un poco asombrado.

Por supuesto, el choco contra mi hermana esta tarde por no fijarse por dónde camina – Dijo Leo un tanto molesto.

¿Es cierto eso Joshija? – Pregunte un tanto furioso.

Si U_u pero fue un accidente, ya me disculpe con ella –

Me llamo luna – Dijo luna un tanto enojada.

Si, perdón, Luna jeje – Dijo Joshija un poco ruborizado.

¿Bueno, olvidemos eso por ahora y mejor divirtámonos un rato que les parece? – Dije mientras el ambiente se relajaba un poco.

Si, tienes razón – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Estuvimos jugando Call of Duty toda la tarde, hasta que dieron las 7 de la noche y todos se fueron, me despedí amablemente y mi amigo igual se tuvo que ir, pero no pude dejar de notar que cuando el miraba a Luna su rostro se tornaba un tanto rojo, o quizá solo era mi imaginación.

- Narrador PV -

En un área alejada de la ciudad y sombría, se encontraban teniendo un duelo dos chavos, uno media alrededor de 1.90 mts, tenía la piel morena y un aspecto sombrío, mientras que el otro parecía ser un estudiante de la academia de duelos, piel blanca, 1.80 mts de altura y el pelo color negro.

Entonces, ¿harás tu siguiente movimiento o te quedas ahí parado solamente? – Preguntaba el duelista sombrío mientras soltaba una risa sarcástica.

Espera y veras, terminare tu racha de ganadas y recuperare el deck de mis amigos – Decía el estudiante.

Duelista Sombrío | Estudiante

** 4500 | 500**

¡Mi turno, Jalo! – Era turno del estudiante.

Bien, aquí acaba todo – sonrió este mientras veía su carta.

Ahora activo mi carta mágica Monster Reborn, la cual me permite traer un monstruo de cualquiera de nuestros cementerios, y yo elijo a Blue-Eyes White Dragón, aparece ahora –

Después, equipo a mi dragón con United We Stand, el cual incrementa el ataque de mi monstruo en 800 pts. Por cada monstruo en mi campo, y como solo lo tengo a él, su ataque se vuelve 3800 pts. –

Ahora Blue-Eyes White Dragon, ataca a su Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World –

Caíste en mi trampa – Grito el contrincante.

¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto angustiado.

Activo mi carta trampa, magical cylinder, con la cual puedo redirigir el ataque de un monstruo tuyo hacia tus propios puntos de vida –

¿QUEE? – Se desespero mucho y empezó a tener tanto miedo que cuando el ataque llego a él quedo completamente desmayado.

Duelista Sombrío | Estudiante

** 4500 | 0**

Parece que no eras un buen rival después de todo – rio para sí mismo.

Después de decir esto, el duelista se aproximo a su rival caído y de un movimiento tomo su deck y se alejo del lugar hacia la penumbra.

Al siguiente día, todos se encontraban en camino para encontrarse con Aki en los muelles, de pronto vieron a un duelista en el suelo, al verlo fueron a ayudarle y le llevaron al hospital. En el camino todos se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿Quién seria ese misterioso chico? ¿Por qué estaba tirado en el asfalto a plena luz del día? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué parecía que había sido golpeado por alguna pandilla y tenia disco de duelo pero no tenia deck? No sabían ninguna de esas respuestas pero esperaban y pronto las podrían obtener…

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero les haya gustado, si tengo errores o quieren aportar ideas para la historia, estaría agradecido con sus reviews, el próximo capítulo lo subiré lo antes posible.**

**Akiryo-Kun…**


	3. ¡Lo que pudo ser!

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola a toda la comunidad, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que espero y les llegue a gustar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, cartas, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes ficticios son propiedad mía y los lugares ficticios igual.**

Capitulo 3: ¡Lo que pudo ser!

¿Quién será ese misterioso chico que llevábamos con nosotros hacia el hospital? Aun no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo averiguaremos dentro de muy poco. A pesar de que debemos ir con Aki a los muelles, este chico necesita nuestra ayuda, ella puede esperar un poco mientras lo ayudamos.

- Yusei PV -

Llegamos al hospital, inmediatamente nos atendieron, le explicamos la situación al Dr. Y después de unos segundos se llevaron al joven. Pasaron entre 20-25 minutos cuando el doctor se acerco a nosotros.

¿Ustedes son los amigos del joven? – Pregunto el Dr.

Si – Respondí mintiendo para poder conocer su estado de salud.

Bien, les tengo buenas noticias, su amigo se encuentra bien, solo tenía múltiples golpes y heridas en el cuerpo pero se recuperara en cuestión de dos semanas aproximadamente –

Qué bien, gracias Dr. – Respondimos todos

Me quede sorprendido, al parecer los demás entendieron el porqué del sí que le dije al Dr. Y me apoyaron.

- Narrador PV -

El doctor les dijo que podían pasar a verlo, a lo cual todos se dirigieron a la habitación. Al entrar, el joven, aun misterioso para ellos, se sorprendió al verlos, pues no los conocía.

¿Ustedes son los que me trajeron aquí? –

Si – Dijo Yusei.

Gracias, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué? – Dijo con un tono curioso.

Porque vimos que necesitabas nuestra ayuda – Dijo Crow – Pero yo te tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo terminaste así? – Dijo aun más curioso Crow.

Pues… verán, lo que pasa es que me ataco un hombre, me reto y me dijo que si yo ganaba, me dejaría ir, pero que si perdía, el se quedaría con mi deck, yo no tuve alternativa, y me gano en menos de 10 minutos – Dijo el joven poniéndose muy triste – Y pues el gano y se quedo con mi Deck, pero lo más raro de todo es que el daño causado en el juego se sentía tan real como un golpe en el estomago – Dijo aun más triste.

¿Y sabes quién era? – Pregunto Yusei.

No, solamente dijo que pertenecía a un grupo que quiere obtener todas las cartas del mundo y controlar el duelo de monstruos –

Mmmm, bueno en ese entonces tenemos una nueva amenaza en Neo Domino – Dijo Crow un poco angustiado.

Todos estuvieron un rato pensativos, después se presentaron con el joven, cosa que debieron hacer desde un principio ¬¬

- Yusei PV -

Todos nos angustiamos, de repente Crow rompió el silencio.

Bueno, que educación la nuestra, hemos interrogado al pobre y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado – Dijo Crow con un tono un poco riéndose.

Si tienes razón, Mi nombre es Yusei, mucho gusto –

Mi nombre es Luna –

Me llamo Leo –

Yo soy Crow –

Todos contestaron, menos Jack, luego de que le tiramos una cara de pocos amigos cambio de parecer.

Yo soy el gran Jack Atlas – Cuando dijo esto todos soltamos a reírnos incluso ese extraño quien aun no nos decía su nombre.

Mucho gusto todos, mi nombre es Blitz –

Mucho gusto Blitz – Asentimos todos en unísono.

Bueno, el doctor dijo que dentro de unos minutos te van a dar de alta, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, puedes venir con nosotros – Dije invitándolo a unirse a nosotros.

Eso sería grandioso, por supuesto – Dijo Blitz un tanto entusiasmado.

Después de 20 minutos, el doctor autorizo la salida de Blitz del hospital y nos dirigimos rumbo a los muelles a encontrarnos con Aki.

- Aki PV -

Eran cerca de las 6 p.m., ninguno de ellos aparecía, se me hizo raro ya que se habían retrasado media hora.

"_¿Qué tal si no venían? ¿Qué tal si no quisieron venir? No, de seguro algo se presento y por eso se retrasaron, pero no han de tardar"_ Pensaba para mí misma.

De pronto, pude divisar unas D-Wheel que venían en mi dirección, eran ellos. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse un poco al ver que venían Crow, Jack, Luna y Leo, además de un extraño a quien nunca había visto, pero, eso no fue nada comparado a cuando vi a Yusei, mi corazón latía mas rápido que nunca, sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

Aki! – Dijeron todos, eso me puso alegre.

¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos – Dije muy alegre.

Lo mismo digo – Dijo Crow.

Aki! – Dijo Luna corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome, tenía un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, parecía estar alegre de verme otra vez.

¡Luna! Te he extrañado mucho en este tiempo – Dije con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba muy feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo. De pronto una voz muy conocida se pudo divisar, era la voz de él.

Hola Aki – Dijo Yusei.

H-hola Yusei – Dije un poco nerviosa, hacia mucho que no lo veía, pero aun así, nunca pude olvidar esos ojos azules, que cuando los miraba me hipnotizaban a tal grado que olvidaba lo que me rodeaba y me olvidaba a mí misma.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado mucho – Me dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera por dentro.

S-si, han sido apenas 2 años, pero parecía que fue más tiempo, veo que tu tampoco has cambiado en nada – No podía evitar sonrojarme un poco, había sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ¿no quieren ir al parque? – pregunto Yusei.

¡Claro! – Respondimos todos.

Oh! Cierto, se me olvidaba presentarte a alguien – Dijo Yusei en tono de disculpa.

Aki, quiero presentarte a Blitz, Blitz Aki –

Un placer –

Lo mismo digo –

Blitz era un chico de piel blanca, cabellos oscuro un tanto corto, parecía un poco tímido pero no demasiado.

Y dime Blitz, ¿de qué es tu deck? – Pregunte ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

Tengo un deck Meklord – Respondió Blitz.

Todos nos asustamos, pues recordábamos que los Meklord nos habían dado muchos problemas anteriormente. Blitz se quedo con la mirada perpleja ante nuestra reacción, pues no entendía el porqué de ello.

Estaba probando un deck Dragon, pero alguien me gano y se quedo con él, lo bueno es que ese deck no estaba bien armado, era solamente una base, ya que si le hubiera retado con mi Meklord el no hubiera tenido oportunidad – Dijo Blitz un tanto confiado en sí mismo y en su deck.

Jeje si tiene suerte de que no le retaras con ese deck, ya hemos tenido experiencia antes contra ese tipo de deck y fue un gran problema de verdad – Dijo Yusei riendo un poco.

Bueno, ¿les parece si nos vamos o no? – Grito Jack un tanto molesto porque ya quería irse.

Ups, si jeje perdón, ya vamos – Grite mientras corríamos hacia las D-Wheel y partíamos hacia el parque –

- Narrado PV -

Llegaron al parque, por suerte el parque estaba solo, por lo que podrían estar solos y admirar las estrellas, y sobre todo, Aki y Yusei podrían hablar acerca de sus sentimientos y de lo que paso y lo que pudo haber pasado hace 2 años aquel día en que se despidieron. Todos estaban recostados en el césped, salvo Yusei quien estaba en una banca sentado pensando, cuando llego Aki a donde él se encontraba.

¿Pensativo? – Dijo Aki.

Si, un poco – Respondió Yusei.

Y, si se puede saber, ¿En qué o en quien piensas? – Pregunto Aki con un poco de vergüenza y a la vez nervios por saber la respuesta.

Pienso en todo, y en nada a la vez, pues pienso en lo que paso cuando éramos el equipo 5D's y en lo que no paso antes de… - Yusei no termino la frase cuando mejor termino de hablar. Aki se quedo con la duda.

¿Antes de que? -

Bueno, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que calle durante todo este tiempo, cosas que debí decir y hacer desde hace mucho – Dijo Yusei soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Pues, ya estamos reunidos otra vez, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme o no me hayas dicho, puedes decírmela ahora –

Bueno Aki, hay algo que si quisiera decirte, pero no sé cómo – Yusei se notaba nervioso, y su cara comenzó a sonrojarse.

Yusei – Dijo Aki mientras sostenía la mano de el – Todo está bien, no tengas miedo de decirlo – Ella sabía que era lo que él quería decirle, pero prefería oírlo de su boca a decirle que ya lo sabía.

"_Es ahora o nunca" _pensó Yusei – Aki, yo… Yo te amo – Dijo Yusei poniéndose tan rojo que parecía un tomate recién madurado.

Akiza ya sabía esto, por lo que no le sorprendió, pero si le lleno de alegría, a lo cual ella no respondió con palabras, simplemente se acerco a él y le dio un beso profundo pero con amor, mucho amor, durando varios segundos conectados únicamente por medio de sus labios, después empezó el juego de las lenguas, ambas lenguas parecían estar en guerra, queriendo conquistar a la otra, hasta que cesaron y se separaron lentamente abriendo los ojos, ambos estaban tan rojos que no podían ocultarlo, se amaban, eso era lo que pasaba, amor y nada más.

Al otro lado del parque se encontraban los demás, quienes ya habían visto lo que sucedió entre Aki y Yusei, pero prefirieron dejarles su privacidad. De pronto un extraño se acerca a ellos.

Hola - Dijo el extraño.

Emmm, hola – Dijeron todos.

¿Ustedes tienen D-Wheels? –

Si, ¿por qué? – Pregunto Jack.

Lo que pasa es que acabo de recibir una D-Wheel, pero resulta que no se conducirlas y no he obtenido mi licencia, y debido a que soy nuevo en esta ciudad quería saber si alguno de ustedes podía enseñarme a conducir una D-Wheel –

Claro, con gusto yo te enseñare – Dijo Crow.

Claro que no, si quiere aprender a conducir una D-Wheel, debe aprender del Rey de los duelos – Dijo Jack un tanto altanero.

Ok, en ese caso, le hablare a Yusei – Dijo Crow Burlonamente.

¡QUEE! – Reclamo Jack – Yo soy el Rey de los duelos –

Si tú lo dices ¬¬ - Pensó Crow.

Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Crow.

Mi nombre es Kai –

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Crow, el es Jack, y ellos son los gemelos Leo y Luna –

Mucho gusto – Dijeron los gemelos.

Igualmente – Dijo Kai.

Después de la charla, Yusei y Aki volvieron agarrados de las manos, por lo que parecía ya se habían declarado el uno al otro y habían empezado una relación sentimental, que bueno por ellos n_n. Después de esto y unas cuantas explicaciones acerca de eso a sus amigos, todos tomaron caminos hacia sus casas, Aki se fue a su hotel, Jack, Crow y Yusei se fueron a sus respectivas casas y los gemelos Leo y Luna, además de Kai, hicieron lo respectivo.

**Bueno aquí termina el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero les haya gustado, si tienen alguna recomendación o quieren poner que les gustaría que salga en el siguiente capítulo, solo hagan una reviews.**

**Akiryo-Kun…**


	4. La primera cita, la mas importante

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola a toda la comunidad, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que espero y les llegue a gustar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, cartas, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes ficticios son propiedad mía y los lugares ficticios igual.**

Capitulo 4: La primera cita, la más importante

Ha pasado una semana desde que Yusei me declaro sus sentimientos. Es un día que jamás podre olvidar en mi vida, ya que ha sido el más importante y el más feliz que he tenido. Solamente que aun no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, al parecer Yusei ha estado muy ocupado como para llevarme a algún lado, o quizá solamente tiene miedo de fracasar, no lo sé.

- Yusei PV -

¡QUE! ¿Cómo que no han tenido su primera cita? ¿Pues a que crees que estás jugando Yusei? – Decía Crow demasiado molesto.

Tranquilízate Crow, no es para tanto – Dije con un tono calmado y serio.

¡COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! – Crow prácticamente me quería comer con sus palabras.

Crow, no tienes porque ponerte así, en todo caso, la que me debe reclamar es Aki, no un loco pelo anaranjado que ni siquiera tiene novia – Ups, creo que lo eche a perder con eso.

Crow tenía una mirada triste, creo que herí sus sentimientos. Me levante del suelo donde estaba arreglando mi D-Wheel para pedirle perdón, pero el solo se limito a darse la vuelta e irse de ahí, la verdad no los culpo, incluso Jack se sintió mal con lo que dije y yo también.

- Aki PV -

He estado esperando toda la semana para que Yusei me invite a ir a cenar, al cine, o a algún lugar, pero siempre que lo veo simplemente se limita a saludarme, abrazarme y darme un beso de saludo y el otro de despedida, quizá aun le asusta que lo nuestro no resulte del todo bien, pero le voy a demostrar lo contrario, en todo caso, el me ha apoyado siempre, ahora es mi turno de devolverle ese apoyo. Termine de alistarme para salir rumbo a la casa de Yusei, cuando de pronto me entro una llamada por skype, eran mis padres.

Hola papa, hola mama – Dije sonriente, tenia rato que no hablaba con mis padres.

Hola mi niña – Al oír esto puse una cara de _"Por favor, ya no soy una niña" _y creo que mis padres entendieron el mensaje que les di al poner esa cara.

Ya no le digas así, recuerda que ya no es una niña, ya creció y es toda una mujer adulta – Dijo mi mama. Creo que nunca había estado mas de acuerdo con ella en mi vida.

Gracias mama n_n –

Por nada hija, veo que estas muy arreglada, ¿vas a algún lado? – Pregunto mi mama a lo cual solo me limite a decir que si y que iría con unas amigas.

Bien, pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo mi papa.

Claro papa, tendré mucho cuidado, ya me tengo que ir, los quiero cuídense n_n – Dije y cerré la sesión de skype.

Justo cuando me disponía a salir de mi casa, escuche que mi teléfono celular empezaba a sonar, rápidamente mire quien era, al ver que era Yusei quien estaba llamando me puse un poco nerviosa.

¿Hola? – Dije un poco tímida

Hola Aki –

Hola Yusei, ¿Qué pasa? –

Bueno, te llamo para ver si no quieres ir a cenar dentro de un rato – Juro que cuando escuche estas palabras forme una sonrisa tan grande que pude haber deformado mi rostro.

¡Claro! – Dije súper contenta pero sin demostrarlo todo.

¡Bien! Entonces paso a tu casa en 20 minutos – ¿20 minutos? Eso no es tiempo suficiente para una mujer para poder arreglarse con motivo de su primera cita.

Emmm, claro – Dije no tan convencida.

Ok, te veo al rato –

Bye –

- Narrador PV -

Mientras tanto, en un estadio abandonado cerca de Neo Domino se encontraban Jack y Kai, Jack le enseñaba a Kai como conducir una D-Wheel, pero a Kai se le dificultaba un poco el aprender. Pasaron aproximadamente 50 minutos para que Kai pudiera conducirla bien, después de esto Jack le reto a un duelo para empezar a probar sus habilidades, Kai por supuesto acepto.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los gemelos, Leo estaba jugando videojuegos y Luna estaba viendo la Tv, cuando sonó el timbre. Luna se aproximo a la puerta.

Hola – Dijo Joshija, después de ver que era Luna se puso un tanto rojizo.

Hola – Dijo Luna, quien también se puso un poco roja.

Disculpa por venir a esta hora, pero es que estuve pensando un poco las cosas y pues, quería saber si… no se… quizá tu quisieras ir a cenar conmigo – Dijo Joshija nervioso y muy avergonzado. Luna solamente se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Emmm…. C-claro – Luna apenas podía articular palabra.

¿E-enserio? -

Si, ¿a qué horas? –

¿Te parece mañana a las 8? – Joshija aun seguía rojo.

Claro, me parece perfecto n_n – Luna parecía feliz y encantada con la idea.

B-bien, te veo mañana – Dijo Joshija, luego se reclino hacia Luna y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Luna se sonrojo mas incluso de lo que ya estaba.

Después de que Joshija se había ido, Luna cerró la puerta, su cara parecía un tomate de lo roja que se veía, además llevo su mano hacia el lugar donde él le había dado el beso, y se quedo pensando durante un rato.

- Yusei PV -

_Se me hace tarde, debo darme prisa_ – Pensaba mientras iba en mi D-Wheel a toda velocidad.

Después de 5 minutos pude divisar la casa de Aki. La recamara del 2 piso tenia la luz encendida, por lo tanto Aki podría seguir alistándose para nuestra cita. Yo estaba algo nervioso, nunca había tenido una cita antes, era algo nuevo para mí. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, baje de mi D-Wheel y camine hacia la entrada de su casa.

Hol… - Se me corto el aliento cuando vi que Aki abrió la puerta y se veía hermosa. Tenía puesto un vestido color guinda con líneas rosas que abarcaban desde el inicio hasta el final de este. El cabello lo llevaba totalmente suelto y un poco mojado, pero solamente lo necesario para que la luz de la luna se reflejase en él y diera un contraste que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera que lo viera. No pude articular palabra en esos segundos que para mi parecían horas.

¿Yusei? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Aki con cierta incertidumbre en su voz pero imaginándose el porqué de mi reacción.

S-si, e-estoy b-bien... – Apenas pude decir eso.

¿Estás seguro? –

S-si, es solo que te ves hermosa en ese vestido – Aki comenzó a ponerse roja y desvió un poco la mirada para que no lo notara, pero no funciono.

G-gracias… Yusei, tu tampoco te ves nada mal – Al oír esas palabras me sonroje pero mantuve compostura.

Bien señorita, ¿qué le parece si vamos a cenar a algún lugar agradable? – Hable dirigiéndome a ella como todo un caballero.

Me encantaría, buen caballero – Aki sonrió y me siguió el juego.

Después nos subimos en mi D-Wheel y partimos hacia el restaurant. Si ya sé que una D-Wheel no es precisamente el mejor transporte para una primera cita, pero igual no tenia carro y no quería que ella llevara su D-Wheel aparte, quería que fuera conmigo. Pronto llegamos al restaurant, era un lugar elegante y lo mejor es que no era muy costoso, solo lo necesario para tener una velada inolvidable. Después de que tomamos asiento, un mesero se acerco a nosotros.

Buenas noches, seré su mesero durante esta velada, ¿en qué les puedo servir? – Dijo el chavo, un poco menor que nosotros.

Me gustaría pedir una ensalada y una limonada – Dijo Aki. Ella siempre cuidaba lo que comía, según ella, no quería engordar para verse bien.

Muy buena elección, ¿y para el caballero? –

Tráigame un corte fino e igualmente una limonada, por favor – Dije tratando de ser lo más caballeroso posible.

- Aki PV -

La noche pasó muy rápido, estuvo entretenida, Yusei y yo hablamos de cosas divertidas, pero después empezamos a recordar lo que paso el día que nos despedimos y el porqué de nuestra decisión al callar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Yusei me conto que después de que todos partieron el se unió al equipo de científicos de Neo Domino para ayudar a mantenerla como una ciudad segura. Yo por mi parte le conté como me fue en la escuela, mis años de estudiante y mi graduación para obtener mi titulo de Doctora, que por cierto no fue nada fácil conseguir, necesite mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para obtenerlo. Si sé que soy algo joven para ser Doctora titulada pero es que me promovieron por mi desempeño e inteligencia.

Después de cenar, Yusei pago la cena y nos fuimos al parque. Al estar en el parque nos recostamos en el césped y observamos las estrellas. Pero más que nada, yo observaba esos ojos azules que llamaban mi atención más que el cielo y las estrellas, entonces me entro la sensación de querer besarlo y sin poder reprimirme, me acerque a él y lo bese.

- Yusei PV -

Aki se acerco a mí sin que yo lo notara y poso sus labios en los míos. Fue algo que no me esperaba, pero que anhelaba que pasara. Pronto estaba devolviéndole el beso, cada vez nos besábamos con más intensidad, abrace su espalda con mis brazos y ella poso los suyos alrededor de mi cuello. Nuestros cuerpos nos llamaban y se juntaban como si fueran uno, nuestros labios se fundían en una sola boca, mientras que nuestras lenguas luchaban ferozmente una contra la otra ganando territorio, esa noche había sido la noche perfecta para ambos y nada de lo que pudiera pasar iba a arruinar ese momento. Duramos cerca de 15 minutos en ese estado, cuando nos despegamos para así evitar entrar en situaciones un poco más vergonzosas y complicadas, sin mencionar que además de todo estábamos en un parque público y aunque fuera de noche no era buena idea estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas en esos lugares.

- Aki PV -

Llegamos a mi casa, Yusei se estaba despidiendo, pero yo no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo durante esa noche, aunque tampoco debía ir tan rápido con esto, pues ambos podíamos salir lastimados o algo peor. Así que solamente me limite a agradecerle por la magnífica velada que tuvimos y a besarlo de nuevo, después nos despedimos, el partió en su D-Wheel y yo entre a mi casa, me aliste con ropa para dormir y proseguí a meterme a la cama y descansar, teniendo un sueño acerca de Yusei y de mi.

**Aquí termina el capitulo 4, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews si les gusto, si no les gusto, pronto subiré el capitulo 5 así que no se desesperen…**

**Akiryo-Kun…**


	5. Una oportunidad

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola a toda la comunidad, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que espero y les llegue a gustar.**

**Disculpen el retraso de este capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, cartas, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes ficticios son propiedad mía y los lugares ficticios igual.**

Capitulo 5: Una oportunidad

Faltaba media hora para nuestra primera cita, aunque la verdad no sé cómo es que llegamos a esto, solo les puedo decir que siento algo por el que no había sentido antes por algún chico. Creo que fue el modo en que nos conocimos y lo caballeroso que se porto conmigo, sea como sea, me gusta. Ahora debo terminar de alistarme para cuando el llegue lucir bella y que sea una bonita velada. 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada escuche el timbre, ya había llegado y yo aun no estaba lista.

Leo, por favor baja y dile que en un minuto estoy lista –

Como sea – Leo se escuchaba enojado, hacia su papel de hermano protector y por lo tanto un poco celoso, pero sé que en el fondo a él también le agradaba Joshija.

- Leo PV -

Baje para abrir la puerta no muy convencido, la verdad no quería que ese tipo anduviera con mi hermana, puesto que por su tropiezo esa tarde me parecía que era alguien descuidado y no cuidaría a mi hermana como debería.

Hola – Me dijo ese chico llamado Joshija.

Hola, mi hermana se está terminando de alistar, ¿por qué no la esperas en la sala de estar? – Dije sin mucho ánimo.

Claro, muchas gracias – Al parecer tenía un carisma inquebrantable.

Después de invitarlo a pasar a sentarse al sofá, esperamos alrededor de 15 minutos antes de que mi hermana saliera de su cuarto y se encaminara hacia nosotros.

- Luna PV -

Ya estaba lista, salí de mi recamara y me encamine hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, ya que nunca había tenido una cita así, quiero decir, una cita formal, ya que todas las veces que he salido ha sido con mis amigos y cosas por el estilo. Por suerte pude superar mi vergüenza y baje hacia la sala de estar, o por lo menos la supere por unos instantes hasta que lo vi sentado en el sofá esperando a mi llegada.

- Joshija PV -

Escuche el sonido de alguien bajando por las escaleras, inmediatamente me puse de pie y me di vuelta para poder observar algo que me dejo con la boca abierta prácticamente. Aquello que vi era lo más hermoso que pude haber visto en mi vida, Luna llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que moldeaba a la perfección su figura, que bien si no era la más perfecta del mundo, era perfecta para mí. Sus ojos resaltaban como faros en la noche alumbrando el camino de los barcos que desean llegar a puerto, su cabello de un color verde claro, toda ella se veía hermosa. Al bajar de las escaleras me acerque a ella, le di un beso en la mano que, aunque sé que se ve muy a la antigua, me pareció una manera perfecta de saludar a tan bella dama, después salimos de la casa para ir hacia el carro.

- Luna PV -

Me sentía rara, por alguna razón cuando beso mi mano me puse roja de la cara, además cuando llegamos a su carro, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, me ayudo a entrar y después la cerró gentilmente. Cuando vi su carro me quede sorprendida, era un Ferrari color rojo brillante. Joshija no parecía de las personas adineradas, pues a como se comportaba y como vestía y demás cosas parecía una persona promedio, pero viendo su carro pude comprobar que no era así.

¿Estás cómoda? – Me pregunto.

Si, gracias – Respondí un poco avergonzada, no sabía ni que decir ante sus acciones.

Bueno, entonces te llevare a un lugar especial para que podamos cenar, ¿Qué te parece? –

Claro, me parece genial – Dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Tardamos unos 5 minutos aproximadamente en llegar al lugar, pues el Ferrari de Joshija era muy rápido, y con justa razón. Al llegar pude observar un lugar muy hermoso, la iluminación era de unos colores que irradiaban paz por todo el lugar, era un restaurant que bien se le podría decir 5 estrellas, pues era el más elegante que había en los alrededores de Neo Domino. Al entrar, el recepcionista pidió nuestros nombres, Joshija dio su nombre señalando que tenía reservación y después de que lo verificaran entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a la terraza, dejando ver la luna en todo su esplendor.

- Joshija PV -

Nos sentamos en el lugar que reserve el día anterior, era un lugar muy bello, una mesa situada en una terraza, el lugar tenia plantas y enredaderas en las paredes con rosas las cuales le daban un toque muy particular y bello, la mesa estaba adornada con brillo dorado y los manteles eran muy sofisticados. El ambiente era algo genial, pero silencioso. Ambos permanecimos callados unos minutos hasta que el mesero llego y nos atendió. Después de ordenar, el silencio siguió presente por al menos 3 minutos hasta que decidí empezar a charlar.

Luna, ¿te gustan las ferias? – No sabía muy bien que preguntar, pero sabía que dentro de poco habría una feria en la ciudad que está a un lado de Neo Domino, así que decidí invitarla a ir conmigo.

- Luna PV -

Joshija me pregunto si me gustaban las ferias. La verdad si me gustaban, no demasiado pero si me atraían como para ir a verlas.

Si, si me gustan, ¿por qué? – Pregunte un tanto curiosa.

Resulta que hay un festival en Paradox City, y quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo –

Mmmm – Lo pensé durante un minuto – Claro, me encantaría –

Genial, es dentro de una semana –

Ok –

Bien, ahora solo falta esperar la comida –

- Joshija PV -

Después de cenar, lleve a Luna a su casa. Fue una velada muy bonita, reímos mucho, platicamos de nuestros asuntos y nos conocimos mejor, pero solo hasta ahí, ya que apenas nos conocemos y todavía no se puede dar un avance más grande, por lo que esperare hasta el festival para avanzar más con ella y ver qué sucede.

- Luna PV -

Fue una noche muy bonita, me la pase increíble con Joshija, la verdad tenía tiempo que no me divertía así, me parece que estamos avanzando un poco mas y la verdad espero que en el festival sea él quien se atreva a dar el siguiente paso, pero por ahora, solo resta esperar a ver qué sucede.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, sé que es más corto que los anteriores pero la verdad no había mucho que poner en el, además que apenas y se conocen los dos, entonces deben ir un poco más despacio que Aki y Yusei ¿no creen? Dudas, sugerencias en reviews.**

**Akiryo-Kun…**


	6. Nuevos amigos

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola a toda la comunidad, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que espero y les llegue a gustar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, cartas, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes ficticios son propiedad mía y los lugares ficticios igual.**

Capitulo 6: Nuevos amigos

Eran las 10:00 am en Neo Domino, Yusei ya se encontraba levantado y estaba desayunando, mientras que Jack y Crow seguían durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas, este era uno de esos raros momentos donde se podía apreciar un ambiente de paz ya que no se escuchaban pleitos entre Jack y Crow. Mientras tanto, en la casa de los gemelos, ambos estaban despiertos y ya habían desayunado temprano, se estaban alistando para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Muy bien, ¿lista para irnos? – Pregunto Leo.

Claro que si – Respondió Luna.

Ambos al estar listos salieron de su casa y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad muy entusiasmados por ver que encontrarían el día de hoy. Por otro lado, Aki había salido de la ciudad debido a unas cuestiones de trabajo, debido a que es doctora tenía varios pacientes, y solicitaron su ayuda en un hospital de la ciudad vecina a Neo Domino.

Eran ya las 2 de la tarde, los gemelos Leo y Luna se encontraban en el centro comercial viendo y comprando lo que más les gustara, habían comprado varia joyería, ropas, accesorios de duelos, entre otras cosas.

- Luna PV -

Teníamos toda la mañana en el centro comercial, pero no me aburría de estar en ese lugar, por más largo que fuera el tiempo, me encantaba ir de compras, más si era mi hermano el que me acompañaba a realizar esas compras. Había comprado un nuevo vestido de color rosa que, en mi opinión y en la de Leo, me quedaba muy bien. Pasamos por la fuente que se encontraba en la planta baja del centro comercial cuando, al momento que me despegue de Leo para ir a ver unas pulseras, me tope con Joshija, quien estaba comprando también unas pulseras, me sentí un poco incomoda, pues no sabía que decir, y de inmediato mi cara empezó a tornarse de un color rojo pero sin exagerar.

Oh!, hola Luna – Me dijo sonriente.

Emmm, H-hola Joshija – Dije un tanto nerviosa.

¿También vas a comprar unas pulseras? –

S-sí, tengo rato que no compro unas buenas pulseras –

Si, igual yo, y cuando supe que ya tenían las pulseras nuevas decidí venir a comprarlas, y además de eso… también quería ver si te encontraba aquí –

¿E-enserio? – Me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Si, veras, hace dos noches, cuando fuimos a cenar, solo te pude invitar a comer algo formal, pero ahora te quiero invitar a comer un helado, ¿Qué dices? –

Emmm…. S-seguro – No me esperaba esa invitación, pero acepte sin acordarme que mi hermano Leo estaba en el puesto de revistas de enfrente.

Llegamos a un puesto de helados, pedimos dos de fresa y nos sentamos a comerlos mientras platicábamos más acerca de la vida de cada uno. El empezó a platicar sobre su vida porque yo se lo pedí, entonces me conto muchas cosas acerca de si mismo, me dijo el nombre de sus padres, de su hermana y hasta de su mascota, me conto que a él le fascinaban mucho los duelos de monstruos y que tenía un deck Ice Barrier, lo cual me impresiono mucho, pues el deck Ice Barrier es muy poderoso y trabaja prácticamente en conjunto, pues los efectos de los monstruos requieren a otro en el campo. Cuando termino de contarme su vida, empecé a hablar yo.

- Joshija PV -

Termine de hablar, y pronto empezó a hablar Luna, la verdad es que puse la mayor atención que pude, pero de vez en cuando me perdía admirando lo bella que se veía, aun así debía ser educado y escucharla y no andar babeando como alguien grosero. Exactamente cuándo Luna termino de hablar, llego su hermano Leo y de mala manera se la llevo del lugar, apenas dándome oportunidad de decirle adiós y despedirme moviendo la mano.

- Narrador PV -

La tarde se hacía presente en Neo Domino, todos se reunieron en el parque para hacer un convivio y llevaron mucha comida. El primero en llegar fue Yusei, seguido de Crow y Jack, después llegaron los gemelos Leo y Luna acompañados de Aki, luego llegaron sus nuevos amigos Kai y Blitz para hacerles compañía y pasar un buen rato. Después de unos momentos de convivio y de un duelo amistoso entre Blitz y Kai, el cual gano Blitz, llegaron unos amigos de Blitz al lugar.

- Yusei PV -

Vimos como llegaban unos sujetos al lugar donde nos encontrábamos, para seguidamente saludar a Blitz y dirigirse a nosotros.

Hey chicos, miren les quiero presentar a mis amigos – Dijo Blitz señalando a los entonces desconocidos para nosotros – El es Kori no Tsubasa, pero pueden decirle simplemente Kori – Dijo refiriéndose a uno con la piel un tanto morena pero no demasiado, de la estatura de Crow y con mirada seria – El es Jiro Nakureta, pero le pueden decir Jiro – Dijo señalando a otro con el mismo color de piel y de estatura, excepto que este tenía la mirada un poco más animada. – y por último, el es Deny – Señalo a otro un poco más alto que los demás con la piel poco más clara pero igual siendo moreno.

¡Hola! Mucho gusto – Dijimos todos al unísono.

Cada uno de ellos se acerco a nosotros y nos saludaron muy amablemente, rápidamente todos nos hicimos amigos y seguimos con el convivio, por lo que pude saber Kori usaba un deck Synchro, Jiro tenía un deck Zombie y Deny usaba un deck el cual no conocía, era de cartas Reptilianne.

- Narrador PV -

El convivio había llegado a su fin, cada quien tomo camino para su casa, no sin antes despedirse de los demás, pues ya era algo tarde y todos debían descansar para recargar fuerzas, pues el siguiente día sería muy pesado debido a que irían de salida a un lago en los bosques.

**Aquí termina el capitulo, sé que es corto pero es solamente como una introducción para los nuevos personajes, el siguiente capítulo tengo pensado hacerlo más largo, aunque quizá tarde un poco más en subirlo, pues pienso hacer un fic rua x ruka, debido a que leí muchos fics de la pagina acerca del tema y la mayoría me gustaron, pero nunca terminan la historia como me gustaría, en fin, comentarios, sugerencias o demás dejen review.**

**Akiryo-Kun…**


	7. De paseo

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Hola a toda la comunidad, este es mi primer ****fanfic, por lo que espero y les llegue a gustar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, cartas, lugares,****etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. ****Los personajes ficticios son propiedad mía y ****los lugares ficticios igual.**

**Pido disculpas por haber estado inactivo más de medio año, pero se me fue la inspiración por un tiempo y luego no pude con las tareas, etc. Estaré actualizando más seguido, máximo un intervalo de dos semanas creo yo.**

Capitulo 7: De paseo

Era de mañana, todos se habían reunido en la casa de Yusei, preparándose para ir al lago que se encontraba a 35 km. al norte de la ciudad, dentro de un amplio bosque. Todos habían hecho planes de que harían en su paseo por el bosque, entre ellos estaba Aki y Yusei quienes deseaban pasar un tiempo a solas en el bosque, Leo y Luna quienes querían recorrer el lugar y Crow quien quería conocer el lago, pues nunca había ido a ese lugar.

Pasaron 30 minutos para que llegara el último miembro del grupo para que pidieran partir, durando aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar a su destino, puesto que no estaba retirado de la ciudad. Aki y Yusei iban en la D-Wheel de Yusei, Jack y Carly en la D-Wheel de Jack, Crow llevaba a Joshija en su D-Wheel, Luna iba en la D-Wheel de Leo y Blitz acompañaba a Kai en su D-Wheel. Cuando llegaron, todos quedaron impactados con la vista del lugar, era maravillosamente hermoso, el agua limpia y cristalina reflejando el azul del cielo y el verde de los arboles, los cuales llegaban a una altura de 15 mts, lo cual hacia que no se pudiera divisar la ciudad desde dentro del bosque. Las aves volaban y cantaban mientras los animales del bosque observaban a los visitantes recién llegados al lugar.

¡Qué hermoso es este lugar! - Dijo Aki observando maravillada por el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Vaya que lo es - Comento Blitz.

Vengan, la cabaña esta por aquí - Señalo Jack.

La cabaña de Jack quedaba a unos cuantos metros del lago, por lo que no era difícil divisar el lago desde la cabaña. Una vez llegaron a esta, Jack abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

Muy bien, a desempacar - Dijo Leo con mucho entusiasmo.

Si, debemos bajar las cosas de las D-Wheels - Añadió Luna al comentario de su hermano.

Por cierto, donde pondremos las D-Wheels? - Pregunto Crow un poco preocupado por su D-Wheel.

Descuida, detrás de la cabaña tenemos un garaje donde las pueden guardar - Dijo Jack llevando a Yusei, Crow y Kai a la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

Mientras los hombres guardaban sus D-Wheels en el garaje, las mujeres se preparaban para ir a nadar, poniéndose sus trajes de baño. El día avanzaba, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse y todos se encontraban nadando en el lago, salvo Aki y Yusei quienes hacia un rato se habían adentrado en el bosque para tener un tiempo a solas, después de todo, era algo agobiante estar entre tanta gente sin poder pasar un tiempo de caridad juntos.

*/ _En esta parte doy un salto a la historia debido a que esta escena no es apta para menores de edad /*_

Eran ya las 2 de la mañana, ya todos estaban a punto de irse a dormir, pero nadie tenía noticias de Aki o de Yusei, se habían ido hace ya 10 horas y no habían regresado, esto tenía preocupados a todos.

¿Donde carajo se habrán metido? – decía una y otra vez Jack sin parar.

Tranquilo, ya verás que pronto aparecerán – Le decía Carly mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlos? – Dijo Crow también angustiado debido a la prolongada ausencia de sus amigos.

Perfecto, vamos todos a buscarlos! – Dijeron todos en unísono.

Todos se aventuraron en el bosque, esperando encontrar a Yusei y Aki, sin tener resultados positivos por al menos media hora de búsqueda. Cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, encontraron un claro entre el bosque con una hermosa vista hacia el cielo estrellado, dejando ver la luz de la luna y el ambiente que había producido por las luciérnagas del lugar. Era un verdadero espectáculo, algo inigualable. Justo en medio del claro se encontraban Aki y Yusei, observando la luna recostados en el verde césped.

Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Jack molesto.

¿No es obvio? observar el cielo – Contesto Yusei.

No me refería a eso, me refería a ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? – Insistió Jack.

¿A estas horas? pues, ¿Qué horas son? – Pregunto Yusei.

Son casi las 3 de la mañana inepto – Dijo furioso Jack – Por su culpa no hemos podido dormir nada –

Lo sentimos mucho – Dijo Aki avergonzada por todo el tiempo que habían pasado en aquel lugar.

Bueno, lo importante es que están bien, ahora vamos a dormir – Dijo Carly.

Dicho esto todos regresaron a la cabaña, se acostaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Este capítulo esta corto, tenía pensado hacerlo mucho más largo, pero debido a la ausencia que tuve lo subí así para que no se pierda coherencia, dentro de poco subiré el capitulo 8 el cual será una continuación de este mismo capítulo, consejos y dudas dejen review.**

**Akiryo-Kun…**


End file.
